Campaign
__TOC__ Current Campaigns Peach Festival Campaign Date: ''2017/3/3 ~ 2017/3/5'' * In connection with Momo no Sekku, also known as Hinamatsuri, a campaign is being held! Heroes who have a connection to "momo", as well as heroes who have "hime", in their names have a higher chance of being born. Momotarou has higher chances from both the Shindai sekireidai and the Oudai sekireidai. * In celebration of the campaign, a Rainbow Lantern has been given out. The Rainbow Lantern can only be used until the end of the Peach Festival Campaign which is 3/5 23:59. It must be received from the inbox by 3/5 23:00. Four Beasts Gathered in the Labyrinth Daily Login Bonus Date: ''2017/3/1 ~ 2017/3/16'' * Log into the game from March 1st to March 16th to get gifts of Senka, Misumaru, and Seeds of Treasure! Ashura Fusion Boost Date: ''2017/2/28 ~ 2017/3/9'' * Chances to get the soudai kijin, Ashura, have been boosted! * To celebrate the release of this new rainbow rarity hero, a limited time Rainbow Lantern has been given out. It expires with the 3/9 maintenance. Main Story Addition Campaign Date: ''2017/2/28 ~ 2017/?/?'' *Part 2 Chapter 3 Episodes 1-3 have been added to the Main Story Subjugation! Black Box drop rates have been increased for the new episodes until the addition of the next part of the story. Past Campaigns 400,000 PC Users Gift Date: ''2017/2/24 ~ 2017/2/27'' *The number of Icchibanketsu players for the PC has reached 400,000! To commemorate this occassion, 400 Misumaru will be given out upon logging in every day until the 27th for a total of 1,600 Misumaru. Main Story Addition Campaign Date: ''2017/2/22 ~ 2017/2/28'' *Part 2 Chapter 2 Episodes 10-12 have been added to the Main Story Subjugation! Black Box drop rates have been increased for the new episodes until the addition of the next part of the story. Fusehime Fusion Boost Date: ''2017/2/22 ~ 2017/2/28'' * Chances to get the oudai deva, Fusehime, have been boosted! * A limited time Gold Lantern has also been given out. It expires with the 2/28 maintenance. Ushiwakamaru and Suzuka Gozen Fusion Boost 2017Feb_Ushiwakamaru.jpg|Ushiwakamaru 2017Feb_Suzukagozen.jpg|Suzuka Gozen Date: ''2017/2/15 ~ 2017/2/22'' * Chances to get the one of Legendary Eight Gods, Ushiwakamaru, and the new oudai swordsman, Suzuka Gozen, have been boosted! 800,000 Total Users Gift Date: ''2017/2/15 ~ 2017/2/22'' * A Rainbow Lantern has been given out to celebrate 800,000 cumulative total users for the PC and mobile version of Icchibanketsu. The lantern will stack with the current Ushiwakamaru boost! It expires with the 2/22 maintenance. Sweet Gifts from Abroad ~To Dokushin, With Love~ Daily Login Gifts Date: ''2017/2/9 ~ 2017/2/22'' * Log into the game from February 9th to February 22nd to get gifts of Cacao Seeds, Choco Sweets, and Misumaru! Binbougami Fusion Boost Date: ''2017/2/8 ~ 2017/2/15'' * Chances to get the soudai star-reader, Binbougami, have been boosted! * A limited time Gold Lantern has also been given out. It expires with the 2/15 maintenance. Sasaki Kojirou Fusion Boost Date: ''2017/1/31 ~ 2017/2/8'' * Chances to get the oudai samurai, Sasaki Kojirou, have been boosted! * To celebrate the release of this new rainbow rarity hero, a limited time Rainbow Lantern has been given out. It expires with the 2/8 maintenance. Samsara Campaign (輪廻キャンペーン) Date: ''2017/1/31 ~ 2017/2/8'' *Samsara Crows (輪廻烏) have arrived for the Samsara Campaign from January 31st to February 8th! When used in Samsara for a hero with the same job, these new allies will always level up a skill by one level for that hero. The Samsara Crows can be obtained from the new subjugation in the Festival tab in Expeditions as (hero) drops and as full objective completion rewards. They can also be obtained from completing limited time daily missions! *Furthermore, Samsara Path Invitation (輪廻道手形), can be obtained from the gold box. When used, a limited time subjugation will appear for 15 minutes that will have higher drop rates for Crows. This limited subjugation uses two shigyoku. Momiji and Kudan Fusion Boost 2017Jan_Momiji.jpg|Momiji 2017Jan_Kudan.jpg|Kudan Date: ''2017/1/25 ~ 2017/1/31'' * Chances to get the soudai kijin, Momiji, and the soudai musician, Kudan, have been boosted! * A limited time Gold Lantern has also been given out. It expires with the 1/31 maintenance. Twitter Ayakashi General Election Bonus Date: ''2017/1/19 ~ 2017/??/??'' *To celebrate the first place winner from the Ayakashi General Election back in October, plushies of Daidarabocchi have been distributed! *In addition, special stories of the top three winners, Daidarabocchi, Shutendouji, and Atago Tengu, have been added to the Festival section in Recollection. Susanoo and Popular Heroes Fusion Boost Date: ''2017/1/19 ~ 2017/1/25'' * Chances to get one of the Legendary Eight Gods, Susanoo have been boosted! * Changes to get a popular hero have also been boosted! The day and the heroes are as follows: ** 1/19 and 1/20 - Daidarabocchi ** 1/21 - Atago Tengu ** 1/22 - Iwanagahime ** 1/23 - Masakadosama ** 1/24- Mikoshinyuudou ** 1/25 - Saizou 700,000 Total Users Gift Date: ''2017/1/19 ~ 2017/1/25'' * A Rainbow Lantern has been given out to celebrate 700,000 cumulative total users for the PC and mobile version of Icchibanketsu. The lantern will stack with the current Susanoo boost! It expires with the 1/25 maintenance. Training Campaign (育成キャンペーン) Date: ''2017/1/12 ~ 2017/1/25'' *Play the new subjugation in the Festival tab, Guidepost of Shugenkai (修験界の道標), and log in daily to receive the item, Invitation to the Shugenkai. Using this item unlocks the subjugation, Shugenkai (修験界), for 15 minutes. By completing the Shugenkai subjugation, you will gain a lot of experience for your heroes! The subjugation uses three shigyoku so make sure you have enough before you use your Invitations. *In addition, effects from using shigyoku in the main story subjugation is increased. Otohimesama Fusion Boost Date: ''2017/1/12 ~ 2017/1/19'' * Chances to get the oudai star-reader, Otohimesama, have been boosted! * A limited time Gold Lantern has also been given out. It expires with the 1/19 maintenance. A Winter Day's Promise Daily Login Gifts Date: ''2016/12/28 ~ 2017/1/19'' * Log into the game from December 28th to January 19th to get gifts of Otoshidama, Gold Harmonious Charcoal, Souju, and Misumaru! Takeminakata: Story of Departure (タケミナカタ 旅立ちの物語) Date: ''2017/1/5 ~ 2017/1/12'' * A new subjugation has been added to the Festival tab in Subjugations from January 5th to January 12th! Clear the objectives for the second episode and you’ll receive a talisman that will guarantee Takeminakata from the oudai sekiredai! * It is also possible to get Takeminakata from sekiredai without the talisman. Amenowakahiko Fusion Boost Date: ''2017/1/5 ~ 2017/1/12'' * Chances to get the oudai shaman, Amenowakahiko, have been boosted! * A limited time Gold Lantern has also been given out. It expires with the 1/12 maintenance. Happy New Year's Gift Date: ''2017/1/1 ~ 2017/1/5'' * A limited time Rainbow Lantern has been given out to celebrate the new year! It expires with the 1/5 maintenance. Amatsu Mikaboshi Fusion Boost Date: ''2016/12/28 ~ 2017/1/5'' * Chances to get the oudai swordsman, Amatsu Mikaboshi, have been boosted! * To celebrate the release of this new rainbow rarity hero, a limited time Rainbow Lantern has been given out. It expires on December 31st at 23:59. Archive * Past Campaigns/2016 Category:Campaign